


Not Blending In

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS has a small malfunction. Set during the S2 that never ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Blending In

**Author's Note:**

> Complete crackfic. Written for never_ever_will [Prompt 4](http://community.livejournal.com/never_ever_will/1858.html)

  
The farmer stared at Rose. He looked over at the TARDIS and then back at her. He tried to speak several times, but words seemed to fail him. He indicated the ship with a sweep of his hand. “Is - is that yours?”

“Oh, um, yes. Yes, it is.”

The farmer stared some more. His face changed from confusion, to incredulity to annoyance and back again. “...Why?” he finally managed.

“Wellll... That part’s just a little hard to explain.”

That at least seemed to satisfy him for the moment. He could believe that, she was sure.

She turned back to look at the TARDIS. Or what should be the TARDIS. Well, she was _still_ the TARDIS, Rose supposed, even if she looked like ....a bed. A very elaborate canopy bed to be exact with curtains all around. Rose supposed that was because she didn’t want her insides exposed. ....Or something.

Why the chameleon circuit had suddenly decided to become unstuck, change into a random piece of furniture, and then promptly become re-stuck was beyond even the Doctor. Which was why he was currently under the console saying many untranslated words, while she was outside trying to calm a rather confused farmer wondering about the bed that had appeared near his barn.

Suddenly the bed curtains parted, and the Doctor’s head poked out. “Ah, Rose, there you are. Have it all fixed now. We’ll need to, um depart, before it will take effect though. Hello, there,” he addressed the last to the farmer with a manic grin. “We’ll be out of your way in, um,” he glanced around at the TARDIS-bed, “forty winks. Forty winks? Get it? Because this is a bed...” His voice got tinier as he trailed off. “No?”

Rose face-palmed.

“Well, I’ll just be off then, lots of...things... to do.” The Doctor’s head disappeared behind the curtain again.

She glanced back at the farmer, whose expression was now decidedly less baffled and more on the annoyed side. “So, is he the, uh, _co-owner_ of the bed?”

Rose groped for an answer. “Um, yeah. You could say that.”

He folded his arms. Rose could only just imagine what was going through his head.

She jerked a thumb back to indicate the TARDIS and started slowly backing up. “Well, I’d better just... um, go, see how things are coming along – No, I mean, see what he’s up to – er... bye!”

With that, she ran back to the TARDIS and ducked behind the curtains.

 

 

 

When the bed sitting front and center in the middle of his farm suddenly evaporated in front of him with a strange wheezing sound, the farmer thought that explained a great deal. 

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=39587>


End file.
